


La Proposta (Ita. Version)

by KiraArias



Series: Happiest Season Extended History (Ita. Version) [1]
Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias
Summary: Nove mesi dopo gli eventi di Natale del 2020, Abby è finalmente pronta a rimettere in moto i suoi piani originali.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Series: Happiest Season Extended History (Ita. Version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029570
Kudos: 3





	La Proposta (Ita. Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Proposal (Eng. Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746389) by [KiraArias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias)



> Eccomi con il mio primo lavoro in questo fandom, la prima one-shot di una collezione (fatta sia di one-shot che di multichap) aggiornata in ordine misto e ambientata in vari tempi della loro vita insieme.
> 
> P.s. Essendo stato girato e ambientato senza il coronavirus, il mondo di Happiest Season è pandemic-free

Nove mesi, erano passati poco più di nove mesi dal disastro che era stata la settimana di Natale 2020. Abby Holland aveva passato l’inizio di quelle feste con la convinzione che il suo rapporto di un anno con la sua ragazza Harper Caldwell fosse ormai perfetto e solido e per questo motivo aveva ordinato un anello di fidanzamento ed era pronta a fare la proposta. Inizialmente lei voleva farla in occasione del nuovo anno, ma poi la richiesta di Harper di tornare insieme a lei dalla famiglia per Natale aveva dato a lei l’idea di essere un po tradizionale e chiedere la benedizione a suo padre per poi fare la proposta il giorno di natale. Sappiamo bene come era finita quella storia…

Dopo quegli eventi il loro rapporto ebbe una rinascita, un restart senza più bugie con nessuna delle parti coinvolte. Certo all’inizio non è stato facile. Dopo la breve felicità di Natale per essere finalmente completamente onesti con tutti, erano tornate a Pittsburgh e i discorsi seri erano cominciati. C’era ancora molto dolore per come Harper l’aveva fatta sentire in quei cinque giorni e tutte e due avevano bisogno di alcune parole di come ricominciare da lì. Ma questa era un'altra storia.

L’anello non era stato più menzionato. Aveva fatto promettere a John di non parlarne mai con Harper di cosa lei aveva in mente quel Natale e la scatoletta era finita ben nascosta a casa dal suo migliore amico.

Ma ora finalmente Abby si sentiva di nuovo pronta a fare quel passo, a consolidare un rapporto di cui ora non aveva più dubbi, che Harper era la donna con cui voleva passare il resto della sua vita, la sua persona.

* * *

4 Ottobre 2021 **,** quella mattina era cominciata come spesso accadeva, le due donne si svegliavano l’una accanto all’altra, gli occhi di Harper già aperti che guardavano la sua ragazza cominciare a destarsi dal sonno.

“Mi stai fissando, di nuovo.” Abby disse, con gli occhi ancora chiusi.

“Mi piace solo guardarti mentre ti svegli, sei adorabile.” Harper rispose in tono dolce mentre lei accarezza alcune ciocche di capelli di Abby.

La ragazza più bassa sorrise per poi finalmente aprire gli occhi e dare un bacio di buongiorno alla sua ragazza. Dopo un po' di baci e carezze, le due ragazze si decisero ad alzarsi e scendere di sotto per fare colazione.

Minuti più tardi le due erano nella loro cucina, tazze in mano mentre le sorseggiavano. Harper indossava il pigiama mentre Abby una lunga felpa che gli arrivava fino alle gambe e un paio di calze.

“Vai in università oggi?” Harper domandò.

“No, studierò un po' a casa per poi fare qualche giro per alcuni pet.” In realtà i piani di Abby non erano esattamente quelli, ma non poteva certo dirlo alla sua ragazza. “Oggi lasci la redazione alla solita ora?” Doveva essere sicura che Harper avrebbe rispettato i tempi previsti in modo che i suoi progetti vadano come lei aveva programmato.

Harper annuì. “Si, non devo occuparmi di roba importante per cui non dovrei fare tardi.” La bruna notò l’ora e posò la tazza su un mobile. “E a tal proposito devo sbrigarmi a vestirmi se non voglio fare tardi.” Lei appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Abby e la baciò per alcuni secondi, per poi salire di sopra a prepararsi per il lavoro.

Dopo essersi assicurata che lei non era più nei paraggi, Abby sollevò il cellulare e mandò un messaggio al suo migliore amico. 

**_Siamo in attività, oggi è il giorno, più tardi sarò a casa tua._ **

Lei sorrise mentre continuava a bere dalla sua tazza.

* * *

John aprì la porta di casa, lasciando entrare Abby nel suo appartamento. O per essere precisi era la ragazza che praticamente si fece entrare da sola vista la rapidità con cui fece il suo ingresso.

“La scatoletta e nel solito posto?” Lei chiese velocemente.

“Buongiorno John, come va oggi?” Pronunciò con tono sarcastico 

Abby sembrò ignorare completamente le parole del suo migliore amico e si mosse a passo deciso verso un’altra stanza, “Non ho tempo, mi serve quell’anello” La voce di lei già lontana avendo già raggiunto il punto dell'appartamento che cercava. 

Poco dopo la ragazza tornò con la scatoletta aperta in mano, lei stava controllando l’anello comprato l’anno prima. Lei voleva assicurarsi che fosse ancora perfetto come lo ricordava, non avendolo più voluto vedere finché non si sentisse di nuovo pronta a compiere quel passo.

“Lo sai vero che penso ancora che il matrimonio è un’istituzione arcaica? Onestamente non capisco come tu possa ritentare dopo il disastro dell’ultimo natale, magari era un segnale dall’alto” Potevi sempre contare sull’onestà di John. Un'onestà che però non giudicava e non c’erano mai intenzioni cattive nelle sue parole.

Abby non smise di guardare l’anello, “Stavolta sarà diverso,” lei richiuse la scatoletta e la mise nella tasca del suo cappotto, “ho già la benedizione dei suoi genitori.” C’era da dire che i Cadwell avevano fatto molti progressi nell’ultima anno, a Giugno si erano uniti al Pittsburgh Pride insieme a loro. Erano venute anche Jane, Riley e la sua nuova ragazza, Sloane invece era in vacanza con i bambini. “Inoltra stavolta sono sicura al 100%, abbiamo superato gli eventi di quei giorni e ora siamo aperte su ogni cosa. Non ho dubbi, è quello che voglio fare.”

John, ormai sicuro della decisione di Abby, gli sorrise “E allora mettiamoci in moto”.

* * *

Era quasi ora di cena, Abby aveva inviato con il cellulare la sua posizione ad Harper scrivendogli che avrebbero cenato fuori e si sarebbero viste in quel punto senza aggiungere nient’altro. 

Lei non dovette attendere molto e presto vide l’auto della sua ragazza parcheggiare davanti a lei e scendere da essa. 

“Allora, come mai tutto questo mistero sui piani per la cena?” Harper chiese.

Abby scrollò le spalle. “Nulla di che, avevo solo voglia di uscire.” Lei cercava di non farlo sembrare un grosso affare, voleva che la serata sembrasse il più normale possibile per ora. Lei allungò il braccio e prese la mano di Harper con la sua così da camminare insieme e portare la sua ragazza al luogo dove avrebbero mangiato.

Arrivate davanti la locale, Harper riconobbe il luogo. “Ma questo è…” 

Abby annuì a conferma “Si, oggi mi sentivo un po nostalgica e ho pensato che qui andava bene.”

Harper afferrò il viso di Abby con le mani “E’ perfetto.” Le due si baciarono dolcemente per qualche secondo, per poi entrare nel locale, lo stesso locale doveva avevano avuto il loro primo appuntamento a dicembre di quasi due anni fa.

* * *

Dopo cena le due ragazze camminavano mano nella mano su un marciapiede. Abby le stava conducendo verso il parco in cui loro due andavano di solito.

“Mi ci voleva questa serata fuori, ultimamente le cose erano state movimentate al giornale, sai, con quella grossa vicenda che abbiamo dovuto occuparci nei scorsi giorni” Harper era felice che le cose si erano tranquillizzate di nuovo e lei poteva tornare a casa presto da Abby.

Entrarono nel parco ed Abby lasciò andare la mano di Harper per poter camminare leggermente più avanti per poi girarsi verso di lei mentre avanzavano “E ancora il meglio deve venire.” Lei disse con una grande sorriso in faccia.

Harper fece una faccia curiosa ma poi si immobilizzò quando vide cosa aveva davanti.

Era il punto del parco dove si trovata il loro tavolo da picnic preferito ma tutto era diverso: gli alberi intorno ad esso avevano lucine da festa appese tra di loro, alcuni arredamenti della loro casa che ricordano momenti particolari della loro relazione erano sparsi in giro tra cui persino la vecchia poltrona di Abby che aveva portato quando si era trasferita da lei. Il tavolo invece era pieno di foto stampate di loro due e al centro un secchio del ghiaccio con dentro dello champagne e un paio di bicchieri da champagne posizionati davanti.

Harper era senza parole. “Abby ma cosa…”

Abby sempre sorridendo si avvicinò al tavolo, restando in piedi prese la bottiglia già aperta da poco (grazie John), riempì i due bicchieri con lo champagne e ne diede uno ad Harper che l’aveva raggiunta, tenendo per lei l’altro. “Dai bevi, ti prometto che tra poco ti sarà tutto chiaro”

Dopo aver bevuto tutto lo champagne e posato i bicchieri, le due ragazze si fissarono in silenzio per alcuni secondi finché Abby non fece un piccolo respiro e cominciò a parlare. “Come tu sai questo posto è speciale per noi, qui è dove ci siamo scambiati il primo “Ti amo” e non c’era posto migliore dove dimostrarti quanto vere sono quelle parole per me.” Dentro di lei stava leggermente tremando dall’emozione. “Tu sei la mia persona, l’amore della mia vita, la mia famiglia e l’unica con cui voglio passare il resto della mia vita e l'unica che mai vorrò.” Vedendo negli occhi di Harper che lei stava cominciò a realizzare cosa stava succedendo lei decise di passare alla parte finale. Abby si abbassò in ginocchio nella classica posa e tirò fuori la piccola scatola dalla tasca del cappotto, aprendola con le mani per mostrarne il contenuto. “Harper Cadwell mi vuoi sposare?” Ecco, l’aveva fatto.

Harper si portò una mano alla bocca, gli occhi lucidi che fissavano l’anello, non credendo a quello che vedeva, che Abby le stava davvero facendo la proposta. 

Qualche attimo dopo, quando il suo cervello si decise a collaborare di nuovo con lei, tirò fuori le uniche parole che lei vuole dire in questa circostanza: annuendo lei disse “Sì, certo che sì.” Ormai qualche lacrima stava scendendo dai suoi occhi.

Felice come non mai, Abby tolse l’anello dalla scatola e afferrò la mano sinistra di Harper per infilarlo sul dito su cui voleva vederlo fin dall'anno scorso. Fatto ciò si alzò in piedi e bacio con passione la sua nuova fiancee. 

Finalmente lei ce l’aveva fatta. Dopo un primo quasi tentativo sfumato e nove mesi di attesa per tornare al punto ideale del loro rapporto, lei era riuscita nel suo desiderio di proporre alla donna che amava e a sognare il resto della loro vita insieme.

* * *

5 ottobre 2021, quella mattina le due giovani donne erano rannicchiate insieme sul divano del loro appartamento. Harper che teneva la sua più bassa fiancee tra le braccia, la testa di Abby sotto il suo mento. Avevano cancellato qualunque impegno o lavoro per la giornata, volendo solo restare a casa a godersi la felicità del nuovo stato della loro relazione. 

Ad un certo punto il cellulare di Harper segnalò una notifica. Lei lo sollevò e dopo aver visto di cosa si trattava fece una piccola risata. 

“Cos’è?” Abby chiese alzando lo sguardo verso di lei.

“Hai presente la foto del fidanzamento che abbiamo mandato prima a mia madre?” Avevano deciso di godersi il resto della serata precedente insieme e quindi di rimandare a questa mattina la diffusione della notizia al resto del mondo. Una volta che si erano svegliate avevano fatto una foto insieme e l’avevano mandata a famiglia e amici. Ancora non era su nessuno dei loro social in modo che la notizia fosse più personale.

Abby cominciava a sospettare cosa stava succedendo. “Fammi indovinare, l’ha pubblicata sul suo Instagram, prima di noi vorrei aggiungere.” 

Harper fece un verso di conferma. “Si ma guarda i tag” E lei abbassò il telefono in modo che potesse mostrare ad Abby lo schermo.

Gli occhi della bionda si spalancarono. “Tipper ha davvero scritto en-gay-ged?!” 

Entrambe le ragazze scoppiarono a ridere, ma la storia della foto venne presta dimenticata in favore dell’ennesima sessione di pomiciare, troppo prese dalla reciproca felicità.

Quasi non si accorsero del bussare alla loro porta e delle parole urlate di John. “Ehi! Qualcuno mi aiuta a riportare tutta questa roba dentro?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Che ne pensate?
> 
> Mi trovate anche su tumblr a https://kirayun.tumblr.com/


End file.
